


Coming Home

by violetking



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetking/pseuds/violetking
Summary: He’d had the option to stay at a hotel after his final tour date, but he wanted to come home.One shot.Visualization here!
Relationships: Pete Davidson & You, Pete Davidson/Original Character(s), Pete Davidson/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Coming Home

Pete threw his keys onto the counter and dropped his bag as soon as he closed the door. It was late - or early, depending on your definition of 4am. He’d had the option to stay at a hotel after his final tour date, but he wanted to come home.

Entering the living room, he smiled as he leaned against the door frame. He saw her then - half covered with a blanket, a book in her lap, asleep, with a glass of wine on the coffee table. Why was it that seeing her asleep like this made his heart swell?

Crossing the room, Pete slipped out of his sneakers. Sitting down next to her, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred, squinting with one eye open.

“Baaaaby,” she whispered, smiling, stretching her arms out for a hug. “I tried to stay awake for you.” She enveloped him in her arms, pulling his head against her chest. “Sorry I didn’t make it.” She absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes still closed.

“I missed you.” He mumbled, letting out a ragged breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I missed you, too.” She half-heartedly pushed the blanket off of her legs. “Should we go to bed?” She asked, but made no attempt to get up.

Pete let out a laugh and nudged his head against her chest. “Nice sweatpants.” He smirked.

Without opening her eyes, she cracked a smile. “What? I always wear your sweatpants when you’re gone.” She thought for a minute. “Is that okay?”

Pete groaned as he stood, shimmying out of her embrace.

“C’mon. Let’s get you into bed, sweatpants-stealer.” He grabbed her hands, pulling her up next to him. She looked up at him, brushing the sleep from her eyes.

“I don’t sleep when you’re not here.” She yawned through her explanation. “Wearing these makes me feel close to you.” She admitted, as she bit her lip and shrugged.

“Shut up. It’s adorable.” He dipped his head down to kiss her properly, his hands on either side of her face. “You’re adorable.”

“You know what the best thing about tour is?” He continued, smiling, his hands still holding her face. She shook her head no, moving his hands from left to right along with it.

He laughed and pulled her under his arm. “Coming home to you.”


End file.
